


Artwork for "Cèilidh"

by whimsycatcher



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Digital Art, Illustrations, Modern Era, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: My digitally drawn illustrations for Amuk's story, as part of the 2018 After Camlann Big Bang! (Links within my notes).





	Artwork for "Cèilidh"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/gifts).



> I wanted to challenge myself to illustrate a header for every chapter in this unique story. Each chapter is an intriguing study of the titular character, depicting the collision of their past and present selves, and I hoped to compliment that with my pieces.  
> I only met my goal halfway, but I'm eager to finish headers for the remaining chapters soon as I have time. (How odd of me to not have drawn Merlin yet! Lol...) 
> 
> Well I thought an airline ticket would make a neat and appropriate base. It frames two scenes per chapter - the left scene presenting the character in modern day, and the right scene for an extra snippet of their lives, memories, or dreams... I tied in red and gold throughout the pieces, in a way to symbolize the Camelot colours that are so connected to the knights. 
> 
> So much thanks to my partner in this collab, Amuk, for their inspiring concept and visually detailed writing, and also for their kind patience and encouragement as I struggled with time management this year. Despite my rush, I certainly enjoyed illustrating these pieces so far! ❤
> 
> Masterpost on LJ:  
> https://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/80152.html  
> My art on Tumblr:  
> TBA  
> My art on LJ:  
> TBA  
> Read the fic on AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024142/chapters/37397897

[ ](https://vgy.me/u/ENIwdp)

[ ](https://vgy.me/u/DalJ2Y)

[ ](https://vgy.me/u/AxmeAW)

[ ](https://vgy.me/u/0ZJzEE)

[ ](https://vgy.me/u/vRaiV1)


End file.
